Adictivo
by JiKook
Summary: JeongGuk está harto de que su compañero de piso Parque Jimin traiga chicas a su dulce hogar, lo que no saben ellos es que ese día algo va ha cambiar.


Abrí lentamente los ojos y esperé unos minutos para que mi vista se enfocara mejor. La luz del sol entraba por la gran ventana que se encontraba en la habitación. Volví a cerrar los ojos fuertemente por el gran dolor que se produjo en mi cabeza. _Había bebido demasiado anoche_. Suspiré con fastidio al notar como alguien a mi lado comenzaba a moverse. _Esto ya es adicción_.

-Oppa, ¿ya has despertado?- Noto como cambia de posición para subirse encima de mi regazo, aunque yo no me digno a abrir los ojos- Oppa~- La chica mueve su cadera contra la mía. _Como siga así no podré aguantarme. No quiero explotar de placer_- ¿Qué tal otra ronda?- Se agacha para estar más cerca de mi. Noto como su respiración choca contra mis labios, y eso me excita más aún. Abro mis ojos al no poder aguantar más y me muerdo mi labio inferior para controlarme.

-No se... mi compañero de piso debe de estar apunto de venir- _Si es que no ha pasado aquí la noche, como le dije._

-Vamos, uno rapidito- Comienza a morder mis labios de una manera tan seductora que ya no pude aguantar más. Llevé mis manos desde sus brazos hasta su cintura, tan solo dejándolas ahí un tiempo, y por último posándolas en su redondo trasero. Apreté para poder escuchar salir uno de sus gemidos de su boca. Mi intimidad cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más dura.

-Jimin, ha llamado...- Empujé a la chica a un lado y corrí a coger las sábanas para poder tapar nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Mi compañero de habitación había interrumpido la mañana de sexo que iba a tener con aquella chica.

-¡Joder! ¿Es que no sabes llamar?- Estaba demasiado cabreado. _¿Quién no estaría cabreado por haberle interrumpido estando así de duro? _Él tan solo cerró rápidamente la puerta dejando a la chica sin ganas de hacer nada más, y a mi con una gran erección.

-Yo... voy a irme- La chica se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

-¿Dónde vas? No puedes dejarme así- Ella solo echa una simple mirada para luego seguir vistiéndose.

-Arreglatelas por ti solito. Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza- Coge su bolso y pone su mano sobre el pomo- No me llames.

-Tengo muchas chicas detrás de mi como para volverte a llamar a ti- Frunce el ceño y abre la puerta para después cerrarla tras de si de un fuerte golpe. _Chicas. _Cojo unos calzoncillos y me los pongo junto a unos pantalones para luego salir fuera de la habitación. _Sigo manteniendo la erección y no quiero llevarme miradas raras de parte de mi compañero_- ¿Ayer qué fue lo que no se te quedo claro en la frase "No te quiero ver por la noche en este piso, y cuando vengas por la mañana llama antes de entrar"?- Mi compañero frunce el ceño y coge una de las tostadas que se había preparado.

-Yo también vivo aquí- Le da un bocado a la tostada- Y tú no eres el dueño, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Me da igual, yo implanté unas normas y no las pienso cambiar porque un mocoso como tú no quiera hacerme caso. Soy tu hyung y me debes de tratar con respeto- El chico deja la tostada en un plato.

-Pues aquí el más maduro soy yo.

-¿Tú maduro? Nada más hay que ver con las personas que te juntas para saber como eres- Se le nota enfadado aunque deja de lado contestar mi comentario.

-¿Estarías a favor de que trajese todos los putos días una chica a casa?

-Lo que me resulta extraño es que aún no hayas traído a ni una. No me puedo creer que a tu edad aún sigas siendo virgen- Apreta los puños y me lanza una mirada amenazante.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que aún lo sea?

-Tan solo mirarte se nota que eres virgen- Mi compañero aprieta sus dientes y comienza a maldecir en susurros mientras coge una mochila dirigiéndose así hacia la puerta- Todavía no he terminado de reñirte. No seas maleducado.

-Me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Trabajar como camarero un fin de semana es una cosa mejor?

-Por lo menos yo consigo el dinero del alquiler por mi mismo, no como algunos que necesitan la ayuda de sus padres- Cuando me disponía a decir algo él abrió la puerta y salió por esta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡JeongGuk!- _Este maldito niño se iba a enterar por haberme hablado de esa manera._

_¿Cómo se atreve a reñirme a mi después de comportarse como un niño pequeño? Debe de dejar esa estúpida adicción que tiene. Follarse a todas las chicas que encuentre no es nada divertido. Todo lo contrario es lo más asqueroso que puede haber en la vida. Eso es no tener sentimientos. Aunque las chicas son demasiado tontas como para no fijarse que Jimin es el típico chico que solo quiere una noche de pasión._

-Kook, ¿estás en este mundo?- Miro hacia enfrente para ver como mi compañero me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué?

-Que bien- Suspira aliviado- Por un momento pensé que los extraterrestres habían hecho experimentos contigo y te habían quitado el cerebro.

-Hyung, deja de ver películas de ficción. Ya sabes que después te crees todo lo que salen en ellas... Todavía sigo recordando como no parabas de gritar por la calle que el ejército de Sauron iba a venir para matarnos a todos.

-Eso puede ser un hecho real.

-Aún me sorprende que te pusieras a buscar por cada seta la casa de David el gnomo- Él se cruza de brazos.

-No quería pisar su hábitat. Sabes que tiene familia- Suspiro y cojo un paño para dirigirme a limpiar una de las mesas. La cafetería hoy no estaba tan llena como otros días, aunque eso me alegraba. No hacía falta que corriera de un lugar a otro para atender los pedidos, ya que mi compañero de trabajo no era muy trabajador- Oye, no me has dicho a que viene esa cara de depresivo.

-¿Qué cara?- El chico se acerca un poco mientras se queda mirándome.

-La que llevas hoy. Al mirarte puedo ver como si dijeras "No me hables porque te sacaré los intestinos"- Niego con la cabeza al ver la estupidez de mi amigo.

-Solo no estoy de buen humor.

-Espera, no me digas. Toda tu cara de matanza tiene algo que ver con Jimin, ¿verdad?

-Taehyung hyung- Dejo la mesa de lado y me dejo apoyar un poco sobre ella- Es insoportable. No solo tengo que aguantar su comportamiento sino que no para...

-De traer chicas, lo se. Siempre que pisas este lugar es para quejarte de Jimin y de "sus chicas"- Hace comillas con sus dedos- Ese chico no se cuando aprenderá a ser maduro- _Mira quién habla_- Él está en mi clase, y se nota como luce su popularidad. No entiendo como puedes vivir junto a él.

-Si llegase a saber que él era así no hubiera alquilado junto a él el apartamento.

-Vamos Kook, no te deprimas. Que tu hyung va a ayudarte a salir de esta.

-Y yo voy a hacer que trabajéis de una vez- Los dos nos sobresaltamos al ver a nuestro jefe salir del pequeño departamento que había en una de las puertas.

-Lo sentimos YoonGi hyung, no volverá a pasar- Hicimos una reverencia mientras Taehyung hablaba, yo me quedé callado.

-Y ya es la décima vez que os pillo charlando tranquilamente y después decís las mismas palabras- Se aleja sin apartar la mirada de nosotros. Cuando vuelve a entrar al departamento le doy un pequeño empujón a mi compañero para poder pasar hacia la barra.

-Hyung, ve a atender a aquella mesa.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque nunca haces casi nada y no te viene nada mal entretenerte con algo que de provecho- Él pone un puchero y se dirige hacia la mesa donde se encontraban dos chicas. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el almacén. Necesitaba coger algo de azúcar, se había acabado y es una de las cosas más importantes.

-Y entonces se largó así como así. ¡Ni se disculpo! Cuando coja a ese criajo le haré sufrir.

-Espera- Mi amigo me miró mientras paró de andar, yo hice su misma acción- ¿Me estás diciendo que me has llamado estando aún con una gran erección?- Abro los ojos lo más que puedo y me doy un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-No quería decir eso. El pequeño Jimin en esos momentos ya no estaba alegre, cuando comencé a pelearme con JeongGuk se estaba relajando.

-Espero que sea así- Los dos seguimos nuestro camino.

-¿Creías que te había llamado para poderme masturbar mientras pensaba en ti?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Lo prefiero de primera mano- Comienzo a reírme al verle la cara de descompuesto- No te enfades conmigo... tan solo es una broma.

-Ya sabes que estoy cogido y que nadie más puede capturarme ya.

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Cómo te va con tu novia?- Saca su móvil para comprobar algo y lo vuelve a guardar en su chaqueta.

-Bien. Ella está muy contenta porque dentro de unos días haremos 2 años.

-Dios, no entiendo como puedes tener una relación tan larga... mejor dicho como puedes estar aguantando a alguien tanto tiempo- _Y más si es con esa chica_.

-Que sepas que a esto se le llama amor. Y además no me gusta estar haciendo un tour por cada cama de todas las chicas que me encuentre. En eso no coincidimos- _No sabe lo que se pierde._

-No estar en una relación es lo mejor. Nadie me manda, no hay celos de por medio, y soy libre. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Que alguien te quiera, ¿por ejemplo?. Seguro que te sientes muy vacío.

-Ja ja ja, eso es un chiste, ¿no?

-Cambiando de tema- _Ha hecho bien porque esto ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado_- ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu queridísimo compañero de piso?

-NamJoon hyung, pensaba pedirte ayuda con eso.

-Ah, no, a mi no me metas en tus líos. Mi chica me tiene prohibido estar involucrado en algo que venga de esa cabeza tuya- _Y ahí se puede comprobar como te comen el cerebro._

-Como si se creyera que fuera un terrorista- Susurro, aunque veo que mi compañero lo ha escuchado con total claridad- Pensaba seguir con la misma rutina de siempre. Ya sabes, chicas por un lado, algo de bebidas, chicas por otro lado.

-Creo que se te han olvidado las chicas- _Y ahora se cree el gracioso- _Solo con hacer eso no conseguirás que JeongGuk se vaya. Él tiene escrúpulos y sabe que no debe de parar sea lo que sea. No harás que se vaya del piso con tan solo acostándote con chicas.

-Demasiado perfecto para creerlo... Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a él.

-No te veo como un chico bueno y inocente- Miro a NamJoon y sonrío.

-En mi caso no me voy a unir al enemigo. Yo haré que el enemigo se una a mi.

-Esto suena mal- Sonrío más aún al pensar con más claridad en mi nuevo plan- No quiero estropearte tu grandioso plan, ya que puedo comprobar que estás pensando en él en estos momentos por la cara que tienes, pero yo aún no he desayunado nada y necesito llevar algo al estómago.

-Bien... aunque por esta zona no conozco ninguna cafetería que nos pueda servir. No llevo casi ni dos meses viviendo por esta zona y no me se nada de por aquí.

-Yo he escuchado hablar de una cafetería que no está muy lejos de aquí, y dicen que sirven buenos cafés. Yo voto por ir allí.

-Bueno, si tú quieres.

-Entonces iremos, aunque te hubieras opuesto a venir hubiéramos ido de todas formas.

-Que buen amigo- Me da una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo para comprobarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Hm?- Guarda su móvil y niega con la cabeza- No, tan solo estaba mirando la hora.

-Solo lo preguntaba porque te veo distraído y no paras de mirar algo en el móvil.

-Mira, esa es la cafetería de la que te hablaba- Señala hacia una de las esquinas a unos pocos metros de nosotros. _Ha cambiado la conversación. Me está ocultando algo._

-¿No hemos llegado muy rápido?

-La verdad es que ya estaba yendo hacia aquí desde el principio. Como te dije antes, hubiéramos venido de todas formas.

-Eres un hyung malo- Pasa de mi y entra por la pequeña puerta de la cafetería. Yo me paro enfrente de esta y subo la mirada para echarle un vistazo al nombre. _Suga's coffe... ¿de que me resultará familiar ese nombre?_

-¿Entras? Yo voy a pedir ya.

-¿Eh?- Llevo mi mirada hacia mi amigo y dejo de intentar recordar dónde escuché antes ese nombre- Sí, sí- Entro y le echo un vistazo al local mientras que me dirijo hacia donde NamJoon estaba sentado. Poso mis ojos hacia dos chicas morenas que estaban en una de las mesas, no muy lejos de nosotros. _Es mi hora._

-Jimin, déjalo- Miro hacia mi amigo y suspiro. _¿Es que no me podía dejar hacer lo que yo quisiera?_- Hemos venido solo para desayunar. Deja lo de ligar para otro tiempo- Me siento en la silla que está justamente frente a él para tener una mejor visión de las chicas.

-¿Qué desean?- Mis ojos se quitaron sin ganas de las chicas y los llevé hacia la persona que nos estaba hablando.

-Yo quiero un café americano y un donut- El chico lo apuntó en el papel. _Ahora que me fijo, me resulta familiar su cara. Y creo que él también me conoce porque no para de mirarme._

-Quiero lo mismo que él- NamJoon me mira con una ceja arqueada, aunque no le presto mucha atención.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- _Sabía que él me conocía de algo._

-Oh, Dios- Mi amigo dio un pequeño brinco en su silla y se tensó- No me digas que él se ha acostado con tu novia, o tu hermana. Él lo hace sin querer. Es solo una adicción. Ha tenido un pasado no muy bueno y le ha provocado que se comporte de esta manera.

-Hyung, ¿a que viene eso?- Él me manda a callar.

-No, tranquilo- El chico niega rápidamente y sonríe- No tengo ni hermana ni novia.

-¿Hermano?... ¿Novio? Jimin no creía que te iban los hombres también- Me susurra lo último. Tan solo recibió un empujón de mi parte.

-No, soy hijo único y estoy soltero... por ahora- _Eso suena a que nos está tirando los tejos._

-¿Entonces?- NamJoon se veía más relajado que antes.

-Soy un compañero de su clase- _¿A sí?_

-Es verdad- Afirmo aunque no le recuerdo.

-No me recuerdas. Bueno tiene que ser duro ser el popular de la clase y que no puedas reconocer a casi nadie- _Me estaba acusando_- TaeHyung, es mi nombre- _Me lo suponía._

-Bueno, mi nombre ya lo sabes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, Jimin. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Y no solo en la clase.

-Ya lo se, soy muy popular en toda la universidad.

-Sí, aunque he escuchado más sobre ti fuera del recinto- Su mirada escondía algo.

-Vaya, pues sí que soy bueno... Ahora si no te importa vamos a pagar por consumir, no por charlar contigo- _Ahí tienes mi venganza por la acusación de antes._ El chico asiente con una mirada, en la cual se le podía notar odio, y se aleja hacia la barra. Mi mirada se fue de él. _Hay mejores cosas en la sala que ver._

-Así que un compañero de clase. Pensé que me tendría que volver a meter en otra pelea para salvar tu asqueroso culo.

-Ya te he dicho que se salir de estas cosas por mi solito- Una de las chicas me echa un vistazo y yo le mando un guiño. Ella sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Y además- NamJoon deja posar sus codos en la mesa-... ¿Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo? Estoy hablando contigo. Es de muy mala educación ignorar a tus mayores- Mi compañero me obliga a que deje de ligar con la chica, ya que se pone en medio de mi campo de visión- ¿Desde cuando pides lo mismo que yo? Pensaba que no te gustaba mucho el café americano.

-Solo elegí eso para poder quitarme a ese chico de encima. Me da mala pinta. No se, tiene cara de acosador, ¿no crees?

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-No paras de echarle miraditas a todas las chicas con las que te cruzas. Seguro que ellas también piensan que no paras de acosarlas.

-Estas celoso. Tú solo puedes estar con una chica, ya que no te deja hacer casi nada.

-¿Qué crees que intentas decirme?- _Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo_.

-No te deja ni dar una pequeña vuelta con tu mejor amigo. Y debes de estar llamándola cada dos por tres para decirle dónde te encuentras... Es peor que una madre.

-No es así.

-Tan solo te dejas llevar por ella. No tienes vida propia, ni tampoco opinión- _Creo que ya es suficiente_.

-Yo hoy no estoy de muy buen humor como para estar hablando de estas cosas.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con ella?- Abre la boca para decir algo pero de pronto alguien nos interrumpe poniendo unas tazas encima de la mesa. Miro hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, ellas hablaban alegremente con TaeHyung, el chico raro de antes. Mi duda de quién podría ser el chico que estaba con nosotros aumentó. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con el chico- Vaya, vaya. Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

-Ahora mismo os traeré los donuts, no tardaré- Hace una reverencia sin mirarme a la cara y se va antes de que consiguiera detenerlo. No pasó ni 5 segundos y ya estaba de vuelta. NamJoon negaba con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- Aquí tienen- Se da la vuelta pero le cojo de la muñeca para que no escape.

-No te vayas tan rápido.

-Necesito seguir trabajando- Le doy un simple vistazo al local.

-Pero no hay casi nadie, además, debes de respetar a tus clientes, es decir, debes de obedecer mis órdenes.

-Sí, pero tú no eres el único cliente en la cafetería. Y hay personas más importantes que tú.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decidme eso, JeongGuk? Puedo decir ver a tu jefe para que tenga una buena charla contigo, y a lo mejor tengo buena suerte y consigo que te echen y todo.

-No te atreverás.

-El donuts está muy bueno, ¿es casero?- NamJoon estaba fuera de nuestra conversación, comenzó a comentar cosas que solo les importaba a él. JeongGuk y yo le miramos confusos por la repentina frase.

-Sí, son caseros. Nuestro jefe los hace junto a un amigo.

-Felicítale... Ah, por cierto, JeongGuk hola, buenos días- _¿Quería hacer que todos me ignoraran? Se nota que solo quiere mantener una conversación con él. De seguro que ahora se está quejando internamente por mi comportamiento, y luego me reñirá por ello._

-Hola NamJoon hyung- Hago mi agarre más fuerte sobre la muñeca del menor.

-¿Vas a continuar quejándote? Eres peor que un niño pequeño... No he terminado la charla que tenía esta mañana contigo.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que trabajar. Esto es mucho más importante que hablar contigo. Por lo menos uno de nosotros dos tiene futuro.

-Eres un hijo de puta, dilo otra vez y no podrás vivir para contarlo.

-Pensaba que eras más pacifista- Miro de reojo a NamJoon para luego seguir con el chico.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Un chico con el pelo rojo y pequeños ojos apareció a nuestro lado. Su ropa es diferente a la de los camareros del recinto, y no parece nadie importante.

-YoonGi hyung, tan solo estaba manteniendo una pequeña charla con el cliente- Vi como TaeHyung se acercaba hacia nosotros mientras le decía "Kook" a JeongGuk. _Un mote estúpido._

-Perdone chico, ¿nuestro camarero le ha molestado?- _Diré que sí, esta es mi única oportunidad._

-Tranquilo, mi compañero estaba enfadado conmigo y lo ha tenido que pagar con otra persona. Pero no se preocupe por sus trabajadores, ellos solo seguían manteniendo la compostura- _¿Pero que coño? Adiós a mi perfecto plan- _Tú debes de ser el jefe, ¿no?- El chico desconocido se le notaba serio mientras miraba a mi amigo.

-Sí, ahora si no os importa me gustaría que tu amiguito soltara a mi trabajador para que pueda seguir trabajando- NamJoon me da un golpe para soltarlo. Yo frunzo el ceño y suelto a JeongGuk sin ganas- Bien.

Cuando por fin el ninfómano me soltó salí a un paso rápido de su campo de visión. _Detrás de la barra me siento mucho más seguro. Aunque no le debería de tener miedo. Puedo vencer a ese pequeñajo... lo malo es que no quiero perder mi trabajo por pegar a un cliente. _Miré como YoonGi le dijo unas pocas palabras más a los chicos para después marcharse a su despacho. De pronto sentí como alguien dejó posar su mano en mi hombro. Di un pequeño salto por el susto y me volví para encontrarme con TaeHyung.

-Que mala suerte has tenido al tener que encontrártelo en tu propio trabajo, donde creías que estarías a salvo de él.

-Yo no sabía que también fuera a cafeterías, pensaba que solo pisaba discotecas y bares.

-Sí- Miramos los dos como Jimin comienza a coquetear desde su asiento con la chica de la otra mesa- Me he fijado que lleva echándole el ojo desde que entró.

-Ya me estoy viendo venir como será la noche.

-Tan solo échala de tu piso antes de que empiece a ponerse las cosas más tensas.

-Pero siempre que voy o no están o ya están...

-Joder, no esperan ni un poquito. Pues vaya manera de tener una noche de pasión.

-Yo pondría una bomba y haría como si no hubiera pasado nada. Total, no creo que nadie se preocupen por ellos.

-No seas así, luego tú eres el que tienes que pagar todos los destrozos.

-Por eso se salvan- Empiezo a limpiar unos vasos que había en el fregadero.

-Pues su amigo no parece tan malo

-Sí, NamJoon es un chico totalmente diferente a él.

-¿Otra vez?- TaeHyung salió corriendo para recoger algunos cubiertos, y limpiar mesas, aunque estas no lo necesitaban. _Él solo intenta salvarse de una buena queja_- Ese es el chico del que tanto habláis, ¿no?- Miro hacia donde YoonGi estaba mirando. _Que por cierto, tiene una mirada asesina._

-¿Del que hablamos?

-Sí, ya sabes. El chico el cual siempre estáis tú y TaeHyung charlando cuando no estoy atento a vosotros- Abro un poco los ojos al darme cuenta de quién estaba hablando- Así que ese es el tan famoso Jimin- Se deja caer en la barra- Si diérais un céntimo por cada queja que habéis dicho de él seguro que fuéseis millonarios.

-No es muy santo que se diga- Sigo haciendo mi trabajo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-Mi compañero de piso, y también está en la misma clase que TaeHyung.

-¿Popular y... espera- Guardo los vasos en su sitio y presto atención a mi hyung- Y ligón?

-Sí- Elevo una ceja a causa de la confusión. En sus ojos podía notar un sentimiento que no conocía.

-¿Y su amigo? ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es NamJoon, es su mejor amigo. Y muy buena persona. Ha ido algunas veces a mi piso, aunque no se separa de su novia... Ella es un poco... no se, tiene algo que no me gusta- Aparta la mirada y comienza a andar para volver al despacho.

-No quiero volveros a ver hablando, y el que va a ir a recoger la cuenta de la mesa de vuestro "amigo" va a ser TaeHyung. No quiero volver a salir por una estupidez, ¿entendido?- _Vaya, que cambio más drástico._

-Entendido.

La mañana pasó rápida, menos mal que Jimin y NamJoon no se quedaron tanto tiempo. _Pensé que moriría de tenerlos tanto tiempo allí. Notar la mirada de Jimin me molestaba mucho_. La tarde fue más estresante, ya que fue cuando comenzaron a venir muchas más personas. Esta cafetería es muy conocido por los alrededores y dicen que los dulces están muy buenos. _Y cuanta razón tienen._ TaeHyung se tuvo que ir antes de que acabara su turno, puesto que dijo que tenía algo urgente que atender. _Yo le vi como antes estaba hablando por teléfono, y no parecía tan urgente como el decía. Estaba hablando con un tal Hoseok, aunque no pude escuchar muy bien su conversación. _Así que mi turno fue más intenso de lo que pensaba. _¿Por qué las personas tenían que venir todas en el mismo día? Y encima después de haber tenido un día tan estresante. _Al llegar las 8 de la tarde la cafetería estaba casi vacía y yo ya estaba recogiendo para irme. YoonGi no había salido en todo el día de su despacho, y me sentía muy confundido respecto a ese comportamiento. Al irse todos cerré las puertas para que no entrara nadie más. _De todas maneras nosotros salimos por la puerta trasera, así que será mejor cerrarla ya con llave._ Al terminar me acerqué hacia el despacho de YoonGi y llamé a la puerta. Nadie contestó, por eso llamé otra vez. A la tercera vez de haber llamado la puerta se abría dejando ver a mi hyung con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo... Iba a decirte que ya me iba y que he cerrado ya la puerta delantera.

-Vale- Su expresión se relajó un poco.

-Hyung... ¿Te pasa algo?- Él se sorprende por mi pregunta. Tan solo niega con la cabeza- Puedes confiar en mi... Sabes, TaeHyung y yo te consideramos como un amigo. Aquí dentro serás nuestro jefe, pero no quita que en realidad seamos amigos- Suspira y se echa el pelo de la frente hacia atrás.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Y puedo preguntar en que?- Me mira durante unos segundos para luego hacerme una señal para que entrase a su despacho. YoonGi se sentó en su asiento y yo me senté en una silla que había enfrente suya.

-JeongGuk, te conozco desde hace ya unos años.

-Nunca olvidaré cuando te sentaste junto a mi en la cafetería. Me sentía muy solo, y tú fuiste el único en acercarte.

-En ese momento estaba pasando por una mala etapa de mi vida- Le miré confuso- Acababan de romperme el corazón- Me sentía triste por él, aunque creo que no se me notaba exteriormente.

-Pero... no se te veía decaído.

-Intentaba ocultarlo- Me mira y sonríe- Además, no pude aguantarme a tu inocente encanto cuando me miraste y apartaste del tirón la vista. Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Tan solo creí que era un sueño. Pensé que nunca nadie me haría caso- Cambia la expresión al quedarse unos segundos callado.

-Me había enamorado, aunque... bueno... no había sido aceptado. Solo pude llevarme unos insultos, y de parte de sus amigos golpes y más insultos.

-¿Quién era esa chica como para hacerte eso?

-Eso es lo malo- Doble un poco la cabeza al no entenderle- Era un chico- _Vaya, nunca habría pensado que a YoonGi le gustara los chicos_- Por favor, no me vayas a dejar solo después de lo que te acabo de decir... Ya fui abandonado por mis padres hace tiempo como para ahora perder a un buen amigo.

-Tranquilo hyung, yo no te abandonaré- Él suspira.

-Me sentí muy mal después de confesarle mis sentimientos, aunque no podía soportarlo más. Verlo todos los días por los pasillos y en el equipo de baloncesto era demasiado para mí. Y cuando me llamó maricón, fue el final para mi vida... sus amigos no se detuvieron ni aunque vieran sangre por el suelo... Ese día fui lleno de moretones a mi casa, pero no tenía a nadie para que me los curase, o por lo menos para apoyarme en ese duro momento.

-¿Hace mucho que ocurrió eso?

-Él estaba en segundo y yo el tercero de secundaria, hace unos cuantos de años. No pude ni terminar el curso, solo me fui y dejé todo atrás, tampoco me perdía nada. Y después de tantos años sin verle...- Comencé a unir las piezas.

-Hyung, ¿quién es?- Abrió su boca un par de veces para decir algo, aunque le costaba.

-... NamJoon.

-¿Qué? Pero si es un buen chico, y no es del típico chico que insulte a los demás.

-El NamJoon que yo conozco es un chico que solo le importa el mismo, y que no puede estar en una relación seria.

-Pues como te dije antes, está saliendo con una chica. Y llevan unos años... no se cuantos.

-¡Hey! Es mejor que te vayas ya, no quieres que llegues tan tarde a tu apartamento. Además ya debe de haber oscurecido mucho- Me levanta del asiento para comenzar a echarme fuera del despacho- Vamos, vamos.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo me quedaré un rato más, necesito hacer cuentas- Me lleva hasta la puerta trasera- Ten mucho cuidado- Abre la puerta y espera a que salga.

-¿Estarás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?- _Total, tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verle ahora la cara a Jimin, bastante tengo con lo que me espera cuando llegue._

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Le miro unos momentos para luego comenzar a andar. _No quiero enfadarle, así que mejor será hacer lo que él dice._ Empieza a despedirse con la mano. _Se le puede notar en la mirada que todavía siente algo por NamJoon. No ha terminado de olvidarle por completo. _Suspiro al pensar en como Jimin me dará la bienvenida. _ Si pudiera hacer algo para que dejara de comportarse como un estúpido inmaduro. _Miro mi móvil y acelero un poco el paso. _Si tenía que llegar al piso en cualquier momento quería aparecer en el momento justo antes de que empiece lo peor. Prefiero cortarles el rollo. Solo para joder a Jimin. _ Cuando por fin estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento cogí aire y introduje las llaves. Podía escuchar algunos ruidos a través de la puerta, aunque no quería saber de que se trataban con claridad. Al abrirla los sonidos se hicieron más audibles. Tragué saliva y cerré la puerta tras de mí, crucé el pasillo hacia el salón y allí estaba la escena. Jimin estaba sentado en el sofá mientras una chica estaba sentada sobre su regazo. Los dos se estaban dando un beso en los labios. _Aunque daba asco, eso no era un beso. Eso debe de ser antihigiénico. ¿Y cómo se puede disfrutar con eso? ¿Es que la chica no tiene vergüenza de comportarse de esa manera? Tan solo era una puta, como las demás chicas que Jimin traía. _Me fijé que la chica era la misma de esta mañana, la que estaba desayunando con una amiga en la cafetería. _¿Por qué todas caen?._

-Iros a un hotel.

-¿JeongGuk?- Jimin aparta a la chica de encima suya para hacerme frente, aunque sin levantarse del sofá- ¿Otra vez?- Ahora los dos me estaban mirando. Y tanto a uno como al otro se les notaban molestos.

-Espera- La chica me mira por un instante- ¿Eres el chico de la cafetería?

-Sí- _ Y tú eres la puta que viene a joderme el día._

-El camarero mono. Me encanta, eres tan lindo- Comienza a acercarse hacia mí, pero yo me alejo por instinto. Miré por un momento la cara de Jimin y se le veía muy molesto- Eres tan achuchable, tan inocente, tan violable- _¿A qué viene esta niña?_

-¿Sabes? La puerta está ahí- Señalo a la suso dicha.

-Y encima eres gracioso.

-Oye, que te parece si llevo al niño a su cuarto y seguimos con lo nuestro, ¿eh?- Jimin se levanta y pasa un brazo por la cintura de la chica para atraerla hacia él. Yo aprieto los puños.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor- La sonrisa que estaba plasmada en la cara de la chica comenzaba a darme miedo- ¿Qué os parece un trío?

-¿¡Qué!?- Los dos chillamos a la vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. _No puedo soportar esto. _

-Vamos, será divertido. Tanto uno como otro me llamáis la atención, y quiero acostarme con los dos, así que un trío será lo mejor- ¡_Será puta!_

-Mira, no creo que sea una buena idea- El mayor de los dos comienza a hablar. _Por una vez estoy a favor_- Conmigo tienes suficiente. Él es un inexperto, es virgen el pobre. Y yo en cambio se hacer cosas increíbles, te haré disfrutar mucho.

-Inexperto dice- Susurro, aunque el mayor me escucha perfectamente.

-Aah, no me digas que estás celoso. Vamos, comparte al chico conmigo también. No es justo que sea para ti solo.

-¿Para mí? Te haces una mala idea.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es un inexperto?- Sus ojos se agrandaron. _En eso ella tiene razón, aún así no la dejaré de odiar._

-Él no quiere hacer un trío, y yo no quiero hacerlo con él... ¿Qué te parece mejor con tu amiga de esta mañana?

-No, yo quiero con él. Si no hacemos un trío nosotros tres, nadie se acostará con nadie, ¿bien?- _Ha cogido a Jimin donde menos le gusta. _En la mirada de mi compañero podía notar la rabia.

-Bien, hagámoslo.

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero- Jimin me mira con mirada de superioridad.

-¿Qué pasa, tiras la toalla?

-Yo en ningún momento he dicho que quería hacer nada con nadie.

-Miedica.

-Esto no me gusta... y menos contigo.

-Que bonito. Con lo perfecto que sería que dos chicos que se odian hagan el amor- La chica comienza a reírse. _No le pego por ser cortés, porque sino no viviría para contarlo._

-JeongGuk- Jimin me coge de la muñeca y me lleva lejos de donde la chica nos pueda escuchar- Si me haces este favor juro que no volveré a traer a una chica aquí.

-Vaya, debes de estar muy necesitado en este momento como para decir eso.

-Pues sí, y si no quieres que lo pague contigo mejor que hagas el trío. Tan solo con que toques algo basta. Tú déjame casi todo el trabajo a mí. Ella no se dará cuenta al estar entretenida conmigo.

-Pero yo no quiero caer así de bajo.

-Es lo único que te pido.

-Pero...

-Ni tú me tienes que tocar, y ni yo tampoco te tengo que tocar... venga.

-Si me sueltas de la muñeca podría pensármelo mejor- _Su agarre me ponía nervioso. _Él me hace caso y suspiro con pesadez- Pero no haré nada.

-Bueno, ya te he dicho, tan solo has algo, aunque solo sea muy poco.

-¿Por qué yo?- Él me sonríe, y es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Al final no vas a ser tan mal tipo- Llama a la chica para que se acerque- Ha decidido que sí.

-Bien, vayamos a la habitación de alguno de los dos- Jimin me mira. _Es como si me analizara._

-A la mía- Creo que ha notado que yo no quería ensuciar mi habitación con el pecado que iba a hacer.

-Perfecto, ¿cuál es?- El mayor señala y ella va corriendo. Él comienza a seguirla.

-¿Vamos?

-Aún no estoy muy seguro.

-Ya te irás animando poquito a poco.

-Acabar de salir de un duro día de trabajo y encontrarme con esto- Jimin iba a decir algo aunque se calla para luego fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez es diferente a como siempre.

-Vamos- Me vuelve a agarrar de la muñeca para llevarme dentro.

-Creía que habíais empezado sin mí- _Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar._

-Tranquila- Jimin se acuesta junto a la chica, y yo me siento a los pies de la cama. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. _Tranquilo JeongGuk, tranquilo. _

-No puedo esperar- Ella se acerca hacia mí para cogerme de la barbilla y hacer que mi mirada esté sobre la de ella, aunque no era así. Mis ojos se posaron directamente sobre Jimin, él también me miraba. Yo tragué- ¿Estas tenso?

-No.

-Mírame- Aparté un poco la cabeza cuando ella comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente- Eh- Mi mirada seguía posada en el chico._ Quie__ro huir de aquí, y es por tu puta culpa. _

-¿Qué te parece si me besas a mí primero? Es mejor enseñarle a JeongGuk como se hace.

-Bueno- Ella me suelta. _Gracias__. Aunque no lo diría en alto_. Ellos se acercan y comienzan a besarse, yo aparto la mirada. Me parecía asqueroso- Pero aún así él no mira como debe de hacerlo.

-JeongGuk, se bueno- Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar más aún cuando vi como Jimin empezó a acercarse hacia mí en cuatro patas y quedarse a una pequeña distancia de mi cara. Yo me eché un poco hacia atrás pero me quedé quieto al mirarle a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, y tragué duro- Yo te mostraré- Mordí mi labio inferior al notar como se iba aproximando más hacia mí. Sus ojos pasaron de los míos a mis labios. Apoyé las manos sobre la cama para estar más cómodo. _ Pero tenía que huir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No le daré mi primer beso a un gilipollas que no para de arruinarme la vida._

-Mejor dejemos el beso. Parece que es de los tipos que no se besan con cualquiera- Jimin para y yo le miro con miedo, aunque intentaba ocultarlo- Pero no te vas a librar de darnos placer, ya sabes, todos vamos a hacer algo para cada uno- Tragué al pensar en que Jimin me tenía que tocar, sin embargo lo impediría. Ella sonreía mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros, Jimin se echó un poco hacia atrás. La chica puso su mano sobre uno de los muslos de Jimin y la otra sobre mi muslo- Ahora dejaros llevar- Comienza a hacer movimientos acercándose poco a poco hacia mi entrepierna. Di un pequeño salto al notar su tacto y aparté la mirada. No quería saber nada. Comenzaba a replantearme de que el mayor se pudiera traer a sus ligues a casa antes de seguir con esto. Escuché un casi insonoro gemido por parte de Jimin. Mi mirada se posó sobre él al instante. Él se mordía el labio inferior mientras mantenía sus ojos medio cerrados. Lo que más me impresionó era que yo era su punto de vista. Cogí la muñeca de la chica y le aparté lo más que pude, me levanté de la cama y les miré con ira. Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y frunció el ceño. El mayor intentaba mantener la respiración.

-Yo... no pienso hacer esto. Jimin me importa una puta mierda que traigas a tus putas a casa, con que te las lleves a tu habitación me basta. Pero no pienso seguir con esto. No me gusta- Señalo hacia la chica que parecía que quisiera matarme con la mirada- Y tú sal y no vuelvas. Estás enferma. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que alguien llegue a esto? Me das asco. Jimin búscate a otra que valga más la pena, hay muchas más que seguro que querrán acostarse contigo.

-Serás hijo de puta. Tú eres un estúpido maricón porque es imposible que alguien me deje- Ella se levanta dándome frente- Jimin es incapaz de aguantarse a mis encantos. Él seguro que estará deseando acostarse conmigo- Me da un guantazo en mi mejilla derecha. Yo dejo posar mi mano sobre mi mejilla dañada mientras mis ojos se agrandaron por la inoportuna acción de aquella chica- Y no vuelvas a llamarme puta- Miré hacia Jimin. Sus manos estaban sobre la cama haciendo como si se intentara impulsar hacia fuera para ayudarme... o ayudarle a ella- Ahora vete de la habitación, no necesito a un crío- Al ver que Jimin no decía nada me incorporé y empecé a andar hacia la puerta- Y pensar que quería acostarme con un estúpido mocoso chupa pollas- Apreté mis puños, quería decirle algo, aunque no podían salir las palabras de mi boca.

-Vete- Posé mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. La voz de Jimin parecía que estaba llena de enfado- He dicho que te vayas- Subió más el tono.

-Eso, vete de una puta vez. Queremos intimidad.

-No le estaba echando a él- Me giré para ver como Jimin se había levantado y agarrado el hombro de la chica para darle un empujón- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera? ¿Y te crees que estoy deseando acostarme contigo? Tal y como ha dicho JeongGuk, tengo a muchas chicas detrás de mí, y puedo conseguir a cualquiera que se me antoje.

-Más quisieras tú. Y no me hables de esta manera. No seas igual de estúpido que tu amigo.

-No puedo soportar como alguien pega a un inocente, y también como le sueltas tantos insultos en una misma frase. Además ¿Tú que sabes lo que hace él? Aquí el único chupa pollas que veo eres tú- Se acerca hacia la chica para hacer que se mueva- Vamos, no pienso esperar más tiempo- Ella intenta quejarse aunque se aguanta. Se dirige hacia la puerta para darme un empujón y abrirla.

-Ojalá os partáis el culo cuando os folléis unos a otros- Aprieto los labios y me disponía a hacerle algo aunque una mano me lo impidió. Ella se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de salida y cerró de un portazo.

-No debería de haberte intentado convencer. Si no querías no te debía de haber obligado- Jimin fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Fue culpa mía. Solo pensé en mi mismo. Sabía que si lo hacía no traerías más chicas así que...

-¿De verdad te molesta?- Aunque no quería mirarle en ese momento mis ojos se posaron en él sin querer.

-Sí. Deberías de madurar de una vez- Tenía que demostrarle que estaba enfadado con él. Pero solo comenzó a reírse al escuchar mis palabras.

-Y me lo dice un dongsaeng- Abrí mi boca para decir algo, aunque algo me interrumpió. _Me está besando._ Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. No me podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Retrocedí un poco, al notarme inestable, chocando contra la pared. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y apretó el agarre provocando que soltara un leve gemido. Yo rezaba para que no lo hubiera escuchado. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si quería esto, y no sabía porque no hacía nada para separarme de él. Mordió mi labio inferior para poder introducir su lengua en mi boca, y así sucedió, comenzó a explorar cada rincón y a jugar con mi propia lengua, sin embargo yo no hacía ningún movimiento. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente al sentir todo esto tan extraño. Al separarnos para coger aire cogió mis muñecas para ponerla a cada lado mía contra la pared. Así me retenía contra él, y me impedía huir. Me analizó durante unos segundos para volver a besarme más intensamente mientras sus caderas chocaban con las mías, provocando que nuestros miembros chocasen en un frenético compás. Yo gemía con cada golpe, con cada beso, con cada succión de mis labios en su boca. Todo me estaba volviendo tan loco, aunque sabía que estaba mal. _No podía darle mi virginidad, demasiado que me robó mi primer beso. _Así que aparté mi cabeza de él, miré hacia uno de los lados para impedir que continuase. Sin embargo vio la oportunidad para comenzar a besar, lamer y morder mi cuello y mi clavícula. _Le había dejado esa oportunidad sin querer. _Su cadera seguía moviéndose descontroladamente, y yo seguí gimiendo sin parar. Empecé a mover mis manos para intentar apartar su agarre de mis muñecas, pero era imposible.

-Ji... Jimin- Su nombre salió mediante un gemido de mis labios. Me sentía muy avergonzado por todo- ...Para- No podía mantener ni una frase corta. Él me estaba ignorando, solamente estaba envuelto en sus acciones. Cuando me soltó una de mis muñecas, para comenzar a quitarme mi camiseta, aproveché y lo alejé de mi con un empujón. Su mirada se clavó en mí. Se le notaban un rebujo de emociones, las cuales algunas no podía descifrar- Ya- Le eché un vistazo, y comprobé que su respiración no estaba regulada, al igual que la mía, y se le podía notar un gran bulto en sus pantalones, que de eso yo tampoco me libraba- ¿Qué... crees que estás... haciendo?- Intentaba recomponer el aire que había perdido, pera el estar de esa manera no me estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-Yo...- Se queda durante unos segundos pensando para luego sacudir la cabeza y mirarme intensamente a los ojos- A la mierda todo... nunca en mi vida me he querido follar a alguien con tanta necesidad- Abrí los ojos ante su comentario y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Pero que carajo...- Callé al notar como Jimin me cogía de la muñeca y me tiraba contra su cama, para después subirse encima de mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y no paraba de lamer sus labios.

-Disfrutarás- Me iba a quejar aunque no pude por culpa de tener su boca contra la mía. Jimin comenzó con un beso muy necesitado. _Joder, la chica le había encendido demasiado. ¿Y se puede saber porque lo paga conmigo? _Al separarnos un hilo de saliva queda entre nosotros. Jimin mete las manos dentro de mi camiseta mientras empezaba a tocar cada trozo de carne que encontraba. Yo gemía bajo su toque, nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera, y era demasiado delicioso- Tan caliente- Enfoco mejor mi vista en él, pero los cierro rápidamente al notar como comenzaba a pellizcar uno de mis pezones. Sonrió obscenamente mientras se acercaba hacia mi cuello, quedándose a tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de su destino. Saca su lengua, sin dejar de hacer que me retuerza bajos sus manos, y lame una sección de mi cuello. Me estremezco ante tanto placer y muerdo mi labio inferior para dejar de gemir, sin embargo me era imposible. _Mierda, Jimin tiene unas manos que haría gritar a cualquiera como una perra en celo. _Empieza a morder mi cuello para después depositar besos, como si me pidiera perdón por el daño que me pudieran hacer sus mordeduras. Unos segundos después de haber estado jugando un poco con mi cuello se aleja para poder quitarme completamente la camiseta. Mi piel se quedó expuesta ante su atenta mirada. Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir como su lengua comenzaba a lamer mi pecho, yendo hacia uno de mis pezones, para luego dirigirse al otro, después de haber estado trabajando con el anterior. Llevé mis manos hasta las sábanas mientras las apretaba todo lo que podía. Tanto Jimin como yo soltamos un gemido al arquear mi espalada por culpa de haber sentido una oleada de placer por las acciones que el mayor me estaba haciendo. Me cogió de la cintura para impedir que volviera a hacerlo. _Para mí eso era un castigo._ Llevó su lengua hacia abajo hasta llegar a mi ombligo y empezó a lamer y plantar besos por aquella zona. Tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de mi hombría, y esta pedía a gritos ser tocada. Pasé mis manos cerca de mis muslos y temblé por el tacto frío de estas, las subí lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y comencé a darme pequeñas caricias. _No podía esperar más, y Jimin estaba tardando demasiado. _El mayor frunció el ceño y me dio una torta en las manos para que las quitara de mí, cambiando a estas por sus propias manos. _Y oh Dios mio, esto es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. Se siente incluso mucho más delicioso que cuando me doy yo mismo placer. _Su mirada se posó directamente en la mía mientras empezaba a deshacerse de mis pantalones. Tragué saliva al ver como se relamía los labios y rozaba cuando tenía oportunidad cualquier sección de mi carne que se quedaba expuesta a él. Mis ojos rodaron al sentir caricias por mis muslos para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta mi entrepierna. Sus manos se quedaron ahí rozando, tocando cada parte de mi hombría. Mis gemidos aumentaban más por segundos. Llevé mis manos hasta su pelo y comencé a envolver mis dedos por sus hebras. Se deshizo en un rápido movimiento de mis calzoncillos para tener un mejor acceso a lo que más quería en esos momentos. Mis dedos se enroscaron más aún en su pelo y comencé a tirar un poco al sentir su lengua envuelta en mi hombría.

-Jimin- No pude aguantar el fuerte gemido que salió de mis labios cuando él comenzó a envolver toda su boca en mi parte más sensible. Notaba como llevaba mi pene hasta el final de su garganta.

-Vas a descubrir de cosas maravillosas que puedo hacer solo con mi lengua- Me puse más duro al escucharle. Empezó a subir y bajar su cabeza sobre mi polla mientras hacia movimientos con su lengua que hacía que me volviera más loco aún. Mis manos apretaban más y más su cabello, y ya paré de aguantar los gemidos que tanto contenía. Ya no me importara que Jimin me escuchara, solo quería que siguiera. Movió una de sus manos hacia mi cintura para que no me pusiera a hacer movimientos contra su boca, y la otra la llevó hacia uno de mi muslo, haciendo caricias y rasguños cobre mi piel. Él aceleró más el ritmo y yo podía notar como comenzaba a tensarme bajo de él. Mis pies y manos, mejor dicho, todo mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Llevó sus manos hacia mis bolas para comenzar a tocar y hacer que gimiera más. Él quería que me viniera ya, aunque yo no quería quedar tan débil ante él- JeongGuk, no me importa que te corras- Aparta su boca de mí y empieza a lamer mi hombría como si fuese un helado. Esa imagen provocaba muchas cosas en mí, y más con la mirada que llevaba en su rostro- Es más... quiero que te corras en mi boca. Quiero saborearte- _Joder. _Volvió a llevar mi pene en su boca mientras me miraba con la mirada más seductora que tenía. _No puedo aguantar más con esto. _Empezó a tararear y ya noté que ese era mi final. Me corrí dentro de su boca, él se apartó y se levantó un poco para quedar a la altura de mi cara para después tragar todo mi semen. Mi boca se abrió un poco al ver la escena que se producía delante de mis ojos. Jimin sonrió y se acercó hacia mí para plantarme un beso apasionado en los labios. _Me estaba saboreando a mi mismo, y es tan erótico. _Llevó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y empezó a rodar sus caderas sobre las mías. En ese momento me sentía enloquecido por no notar completamente su piel rozar la mía. Él aún seguía con toda su ropa puesta, y no era justo. Jimin se apartó de mí al notar como yo comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta para facilitarme la tarea. Mi mirada divagaba por su musculoso torso, sus pectorales, sus abdominales bien definidos. Esa imagen casi me hacía correrme otra vez. Puse mis manos por su pecho para comenzar a acariciar, quería hacerle sentir como él me había hecho sentirme a mí, aunque era difícil por culpa de tenerlo encima de mí.

-Ponte...- Tapó mi boca para que parara.

-Ah, no. Yo soy aquí el que tiene más experiencia en esto. Tú no debes de hacer nada, solo déjate llevar- Tragué duro cuando susurró las últimas palabras cerca de mi oído para luego lamerlo- Gírate.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día- _No, me estaba convirtiendo en una de sus putas, y yo no quiero llegar a eso._

-Espera- Pongo mi mano sobre su pecho para que dejara de moverse. La calidez de su piel contra mi mano provocaba que me sintiera extraño. Intenté reponer todo el aire que me faltaba en los pulmones, Jimin me esperaba mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos- Yo no soy como ninguna de tus putas que te has tirado aquí, en esta cama- Al saber todo lo que habría hecho con ellas en esa misma cama comenzaron a entrarme arcadas. _¿Pero qué carajo estaba haciendo?._

-¿Estás celoso?- _Será hijo de puta. _Le empujé de mí, logrando que se apartara, y me senté a los pies de la cama dejando posar mi mirada hacia la ventana del dormitorio. _No sabía que me estaba ocurriendo_- Eh, era broma- Se acercó hacia mí y posó su barbilla sobre mi hombro. _Nunca Jimin había hecho algo semejante. Y menos aún se había preocupado por mí._

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te quiero follar salvajemente contra mi cama?

-Que sería muy grosero.

-¿Qué quiero que me cabalges?

-Por Dios, Jimin no seas tan pervertido.

-¿Qué quiero que todos escuchen mi nombre por culpa de tus gritos?

-¿Es qué no entiendes lo que te he dicho?

-¿Qué me vuelves cachondo?

-¡Jimin!- Él comienza a reírse.

-Vale, vale. Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-Ahora no pases a cursi- Iba a levantarme pero fui parado por él. Llevó sus labios hacia mi cuello y empezó a prestarle toda la atención a él- ¿Lo has hecho... alguna vez con un... chico?

-No, pero no creo que sea tan difícil... Ayer vi en una película como dos chicos tenían sexo. Espero que sirva.

-Jimin- Gemí al notar su mano contra mi entrepierna. Hizo que me volviera a acostar para estar debajo de él, aunque esta vez estaba boca abajo. Enterré mi cara en la almohada para que no pudiera escuchar mis gemidos, y también para que no pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba en ese momento.

-Relájate- Llevó su rostro hasta estar delante de mi trasero y empezó a lamerlo para después introducir su lengua en mi entrada. Agarré lo más fuerte que pude las sábanas y gemí por la entrada inesperada. Comenzó a girar, meter y sacar, a hacer cosas increíbles con su lengua sobre mí. _Esto debe de estar prohibido. _A los minutos de estar bajo el hechizo de su lengua metió uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, provocando que apretara el agarre por la incomodidad del intruso en mi interior- Se siente tan bien notar como tiemblas bajo mis manos.

-Jimin... serás un hijo de ¡ah!- Grité al notar como otro dedo acompañó al que ya estaba en mi interior.

-No me gusta que me contradigas, o que digas otra cosa para intentar evitar mis palabras- Me callo al ver que si seguía hablando él pudiera hacer algo más. Quería que esto fuera tranquilo- Bien- Empieza a mover sus dedos y ha hacer tijeras. Hubo un momento en el que cuando comenzó a rodar sus dedos mi cadera iban en sincronía a él. Escuché como Jimin decía algo y introdujo otro dedo más. Chille un poco, aunque me mordí el labio inferior para contenerme. En el momento en que yo estaba gimiendo de placer, moviendo mis caderas al compás de sus dedos, y pidiéndole que fuera más profundo, sacó sus dedos de mí y llevó su pene hasta mi entrada. Cerré los ojos fuertemente al notar tan solo su punta- Espera- Se apartó de mí y me giró para que le diese la cara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, sus labios estaban hinchados, más el inferior, que me suponía que serían por culpa de estar mordiendóselos. Sus ojos no paraban de analizar todo mi rostro- Joder, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan erótico?- Fruncí el ceño, pero me sostuve fuertemente en las sábanas al sentir sus manos posarse en mis piernas para elevarlas hasta sus hombros, poniendo cada pierna en el lado correspondiente para dejarle una mejor vista a mi entrada- Necesito ver tu cara de placer mientras te follo- Ruedo los ojos. _¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo esas cosas después de haberme quejado de su comportamiento obsceno?_

-Solo quiere joderme- No me di cuenta que lo había dicho en alto.

-Y no sabes cuanto.

-No hablo de esa...- Mordí fuertemente mis labios al sentir como el pene de Jimin se iba introduciendo lentamente en mí, pero no pude soportar algunos gritos de dolor. Él se debuto para mirarme con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- Dejé posar mis manos en sus brazos definidos y los apreté un poco.

-...Sigue- Algo dentro de mí gritaba que no parara, y aún así yo también estaba deseando lo mismo. Jimin contestó unos segundos después de mirarme detenidamente.

-Bien- Siguió hasta que se introdujo totalmente dentro de mi entrada. Yo comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, y mi mayor estaba de igual manera. Me sentía muy caliente, y de seguro que el otro también lo estaba. Jimin gimió cuando me moví un poco para acomodarme, y yo aguanté el gemido mordiéndome los labios- No te... contengas- Empieza a moverse despacio al ver que yo no me quejaba ya de su intromisión- Quiero oírte gemir.

-Maldito... pervertido- Gemí al notar una estocada más fuerte que la anterior. En los labios de Jimin se dibujó una sonrisa. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes, y yo apretaba sus brazos. Tanto de él como de mí no parabqan de salir gemidos de placer. En un momento sus labios se unieron a los míos. El beso era muy necesitado, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio, pero en ese caso estaba garantizado quién ganaría la batalla- Ah... Jimin- Me separé de su boca al sentir las embestidas más profundas- M-más rá... rápido- Se formó una sonrisa de lado en sus labios y comenzó a hacer los movimientos más lentos, solo rodaba sus caderas sin hacer ninguna embestida. Yo moví mis caderas hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, para poder hacer yo todo el trabajo, aunque estar debajo del peso de Jimin me lo impedía- ¿Qué... haces?- Casi sollocé las palabras.

-Llámame hyung.

-¿Qué?- Hizo una embestida demasiado lenta para mi gusto.

-Vamos JeongGuk- Mordí mi labio inferior y aparté la mirada de él.

-Hyung- Sostuvo mi barbilla y me obligó a que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Hyung... Jimin hyung- Sus embestidas volvieron a ser más profundas y rápidas, y solté un gran gemido al sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban por mi estómago- Hyung... ah... más... otra vez... aaah... ahí- Me agarró de mis hombros para hacer más fácil que pudiera hacer las estocadas en el mismo lugar que yo le pedía. Mis uñas se clavaban en su piel, y eso parecía que le encendiera más.

-Joder... JeongGuk... vas a hacer... que me venga.

-Aaah- Arqueé mi espalda al notar otra embestida en el mismo lugar que me daba tanto placer- Jimin... otra... sí, hyung... más- No paraba de relamerse los labios mientras que no me apartaba los ojos.

-¿Aquí?- Volvió a dar en el mismo lugar, y provocó que me arqueara de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- Acercó su boca hacia mi oído derecho y me lamió antes de decirme algo.

-Gime... gime lo más fuerte... que puedas... quiero que todos te escuchen- Me mordió el lóbulo.

-¡Aah!- Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar debajo de él. Abrí los ojos y gemí fuertemente al notar como un gran orgasmo salía de mí- ¡Jimin!- Él se vino unos segundos después de mí gimiendo lo más alto que pudo mi nombre. Posó los antebrazos sobre el colchón sin quitarse de encima de mí, ni tampoco salir. Nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Cada uno intentaba recomponer la respiración. Cuando Jimin levantó la mirada nuestros ojos se cruzaron y noté como comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez el beso era lento y suave, tenía un toque inocente. El me ayudó a bajar mis piernas de sus hombros cuando nos separamos, y salió de mí despacio para luego volver a besarnos de la misma manera que unos segundos antes. Posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y acaricié sus omoplatos, unos segundos después pasé mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más. Al separarnos Jimin se estiró a mi lado poniendo sus brazos bajo su cabeza, y yo me mantenía en la misma posición sin moverme. El silencio gobernó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a romper aquel silencio incómodo, pero debería de romperse, así que me decidí yo a tener ese honor- Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿vale?- Jimin se apoya en un brazo girándose hacia mi dirección.

-¿De verdad deseas eso?- Yo abro un poco mis ojos- Para mí ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido nunca.

-Pero a mí no me gusta esta idea de tener relaciones sexuales con mi compañero de piso sin tener ninguna relación.

-Bueno, pues intentémoslo.

-¿El qué?

-Tener una relación- Amplié más mis ojos. _¿Qué se suponía que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento?_- Kookie.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene ese nombre?

-Escuché como tu amiguito te llamaba Kook, pero me parece mejor llamarte Kookie.

-Oh, no- Me callo al notar sus labios contra los míos- Yah, deja de hacer eso.

-Me he vuelto adicto a ti- Frunzo el ceño.

-Deja de decir esas cursilerías.

-Kookie, no volveré a traer a nadie más a menos que tú me ayudes.

-¿De qué manera?- Arquea una ceja y me mira con picardía- Ya te lo he dicho.

-Y yo te he dicho que tengamos una relación.

-Me niego- Pasa un brazo por encima de mi cintura y me acerca a él, posando su frente sobre la mía.

-Será perfecto. Estaremos los dos siempre juntos, y no habrá nadie que se interponga.

-Deja de decir esas cosas.

-Pues entonces... Déjame que te folle a cada hora.

-¡Jimin!- Le empujo y él comienza a reírse. Mi mirada se perdió en su sonrisa.

-Haré que te enamores de mí.

-Olvídalo.

-No puedo, porque yo ya he caído en tu belleza- Pongo una mano en su cara para apartarle.

-Soy alérgico a lo cursi, y tú rebosas de ello.

-Además, me gusta como tiemblas cuando te tengo bajo mi posesión.

-Y lo pervertido me da asco.

-Pues bien que le gritabas a este cursi y pervertido que querías más.

-Por Dios, deja de decir eso- Coge mi muñeca para apartar mi mano de su cara y vuelve a unir nuestros labios-... Lo intentaremos- No pude aguantar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como gritaba de alegría.

-¿Otra ronda?- Ruedo los ojos y suspiro.


End file.
